Shessy Girl
by Mary C. Smith
Summary: This is made for my bf! Myzume was rescued by Sesshomaru as a child. They're falling in love! What happens when evil Kikyo tries to break them up?
1. Chapter 1

SHESSY GIRL

Chapter 1:Her Life

Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm writing so listen up! I don't own anything that you recognize!

Summary: Myzume (My-zoo-me.) Is a girl that was rescued by Sesshomaru, now she's 17. Sesshomaru is lord, the time is the feudal era, he has many women that want to become his bride. Including the super nasty Kikyo! But Cupid uses his arrows to slowly draw Myzume and her love together. What happens when Kikyo is scheming to break them up at every turn?

MCS: "This is made for my best friend, S.G!"

"Miss Myzume, wake up," said a pleasant voice. Myzume opened her eyes.

"Yes Kaede, thank you," she said getting out of the large bed. Ever since the lord had rescued her she had lived a wealthy life. "How are you?"

"I'm fine child. The lord is waiting for you to come downstairs for breakfast."

"He is?" Myzume blushed. "Did you tell him he didn't have to wait for me. I thought he had important lord stuff to do!"

"Aye child, but he insisted. Come on, get dressed and hurry downstairs," then Kaede walked out. She had been the head servant for as long as Myzume could remember. She was always kind to everyone. Myzume hurried and ran to the table. At one end was the lord.

"Myzume, I see you finally got your lazy butt out of bed," he didn't say it in a mean tone, he always joked with her. The only time he smiled was when he was with her, or family.

"Well excuse me Mr. Get up at the crack of dawn! Some people need beauty sleep."

"Then let's send you back to bed for a thousand years." He laughed heartily.

"Hmph, I'll only forgive you on one condition, give me your toast!"

"That's a fair deal," he said throwing it at her. She tried to catch it but it fell on the table.

"I meant you could hand it to me," she said.

"My lord!" said Kaede's voice. She rushed in. "They're here! The princesses from the other lands are here!" Sesshomaru's face darkened.

"Send them in, and give them rooms," he said.

Myzume sighed. Goodbye fun Sesshomaru, hello grim Sesshomaru. This happened every year, princesses came and tried to win his heart. They always failed, the lord wasn't interested in a queen. Myzume dreaded the day they came, they were all so stiff and proper. They would never do the things that they did together. Jump in the pond, walk through the forest, they were too delicate to hunt. Myzume loved hunting, so did the lord. The princesses would spoil everything. Myzume just knew it.

"Oooh! This place is larger than mine! The lord is so cute," Myzume almost puked. She hated these stupid barbie girls. They always mindlessly chatted about clothes or shoes. They were material girls.

"Hello my lord," said a voice nastier than garbage. Kaede announced who it was.

"Introducing princess Kikyo!"

MCS: "REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shessy Girl**

**Chapter 2: I don't like her**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MCS: "Hello everybody! I won't update till I have 5 reviews! Which will make S.G (Shessy Girl) maul me..."**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Hello my lord," said Kikyo walking near them. She piled on makeup. Myzume thought that is she used a chisel and cracked it on her face there would still be layers of make-up. Her cloths looked like she was trying to hard also. "My name is Kikyo," she held out her hand for him to kiss it... **

**And he DID! Myzume seriously almost puked for real, she gagged terribly.**

**"Hello I am the lord of this manor, you shall address me as Lord Sesshomaru at all times. I also trust that the house is to your liking," Sesshomaru directed this question to all the princesses but only Kikyo talk: **

**"Actually," she said looking around, "I think it could be cleaner, so we should get a new house keeper."**

**Myzume exploded at the word _'we',_ she started screaming in her mind, but then calmed herself to see what happened next.**

**"I and the other servants shall clean it tomorrow..." Myzume could sense the anger and death in Kaede's voice. Secretly Myzume wished she would kill.**

**Then the conversation was directed at Myzume:**

**"Well, well, who is this?" Kikyo came up to her and piched her cheeks," Aww, how cute! Is she a relative? How old is she?"**

**'_must not kill, must not kill, must not kill, must not kill.'_ Myzume said those words over and over in her mind. She clenched her teeth and wished a slow and very painful death would fall on this bitch. if that woman tried to do ANYTHING to her she would bite, and bite hard.**

**"This is Lady Myzume, i rescued her as a child. She's been living with me ever sense. She is 17, and you shall direct her as 'Lady' Myzume when you stay here. Understood?" Sesshomaru said as calmly and emoitionless as possible. **

**Kikyo pulled and looked at 'lady' Myzume in disgust. "Understood." she said bitterly. '_She is quit young, 3 years younger then me! and stunningly beautiful! WAIT, do not think that Kikyo you shall just dispose of her...' _Kikyo thought. "And she's so short!" **

**"Well you aint no giant ether..." Myzume mumbled under her breath.**

**Kikyo sighed, "Well, I'll go set up and then we can have some alone time..." Kikyo said and walked off. the other prinncesses followed her.**

**Myzume felt weird emotions as she slowly turned to look at her lord. She the gasped, _'these emotions...no... they cant be...no,no,no! Oh my god...am I in LOVE with him?_** **she thought and then had a tugging question to ask him, so she bravely said:**

**"Are you going to spend the day with her?" she asked her throat swollen.**

**"I don't know yet, "don't know..." his voice trailed off.**

**Myzume then felt stupidity. "We...well its not like I care or anything, I just wanted to know. Becaus I wa...was thinking about going down to the gardens today, but if you're going to take the princesses down there then I'll just stay out of your way..." **

**Sesshomaru looked at her oddly and then making sure no one was around he smiled at her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How 'bout you go get some of that beauty sleep we were talking about, and i'll see you at dinner? Alright?" **

**Myzume nodded and quickly left the room. Maybe she did need that beauty sleep, a lot of it.**


End file.
